Vayu
Vayu is the God of Wind, and a Fifth Zen god. He is also the patron of the 5th month. So far in the webtoon he has only been shown in flashbacks. Appearance Vayu has short grayish spiky hair, and wears a dark, long-sleeved crop top, medium gray pants, -like sneakers, and a dark gray fur scarf. His eyes are two different colors; his right iris is dark while his left iris is very light, possibly white. He is always shown wearing Beats-style cordless headphones. Personality He seems to be a good-natured god, according to the fact that the Neutral Bow is easily alterable. Skills and Abilities His powers are available to humans as hoti vayu (teleportation) and bhavati vayu (levitation/local air control) spells. Notes * According to Gandharva, the association of Vayu and Agni is the strongest pair in terms of firepower among the 5th Zen gods.Kubera, Extra: Season 2 Epilogue Plot History Vayu's flashbacks in the webtoon are described in more detail in the seasons sections below. Here is a brief timeline. * During the early universe, after the annihilation of the ancient humans, Vayu is one of a few gods close to Agni who blesses his betrothed's soul instead of cursing it. * In N5, Vayu is summoned by Trisilla Ajes to power the transport ship of evacuees from planet Carte to Willarv. * In N15, Vayu can be seen sitting with Agni shortly before Brilith Ruin summons Agni a second time. * Sometime between N16 and N23, during the time Kubera Leez spent in the sura realm, he has several conversations with her about Earth magic, her father, and deceiving herself, and also assists in the fight against the Tarakas. Season 1 Chapter 10: The Night it Rained Fire A month and a half after Agni returned to the god realm, Brilith wonders if he has forgotten her. A scene is shown of Agni sitting on the edge of a precipice fishing, with Vayu sitting next to him. Season 2 Chapter 33: Asha When young Asha asks Vishnu about the two people who will die on the transport ship to planet Willarv, he tells her that one of them, the Priestess of Wind, will summon the God of Wind to allow for their evacuation from planet Carte, but she will lose nearly all of her lifespan and die once they safely arrive in Willarv. However, if Asha disables the ship's power room, the delay will cause the priestess to die before arrival and the god will disappear, putting the ship on a collision course to Willarv. Season 3 Chapter 40: Twisted Bird Vayu appears in a flashback when Leez Haias recalls their conversation in the sura realm. Vayu told Leez about the many types of Earth-attribute silent magic and she realized that it is rather useless in battle. He also seemed amazed at how similar she had become to her father Rao Leez, and that she is even scarier than humans who use silent magic to subdue their emotions, since she can draw vigor regardless of her emotions by deceiving herself. He then tells her that living a false life and deceiving even herself will interfere with her relationships with others, causing her to live a lonely life like her father's. Chapter 44: The Meaning of Revenge In a flashback of Leez in the sura realm, a group of suras gossip about the way she acts, how they are unable to pity her, and how Vayu said that there is always a reason for the misfortune they must bear. Chapter 45: Crime and Punishment In another flashback in the sura realm, Vayu and Leez encounter a Taraka that is eyeless yet has the ability to distort the direction of transcendentals and dodge them. Leez then drops the Sword of Return and shows how she has trained in other combat skills. Chapter 47: Words That Never Reached You In the early universe, Vayu was among the gods close to Agni who chose to bless his betrothed's soul instead of curse it like the other gods. References es:Vayu